


Sleeping Beauty

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [32]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: C.W, Curses, Dreamsharing, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Quests, Royalty, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Visions in dreams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Il était une fois, un prince d'une contrée lointaine fort beau et un garçon ayant été plongé dans un profond sommeil ...





	Sleeping Beauty

Il était une fois, un prince d'une contrée lointaine fort beau et un garçon ayant été plongé dans un profond sommeil ...

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Memphis a toujours eu des rêves à propos d'un jeune garçon noble, au vu de ses habits, et qui portait un air triste sur le visage.

Il a eu plusieurs moments avant de réussir à venir lui parler et depuis, cela a été quotidien. Ils ont fait connaissance. Son compagnon se nommant Houssem.

Ce qui l'a toujours interpellé, c'est le fait que peu importe à quel moment il sombrait dans le sommeil, son ami était toujours là, l'attendant. Comme s'il n'avait nulle part d'autre où être, se réveiller. Et ils ont grandi. Durant quinze années ils se sont vus.

À vingt-trois ans, il a été assez intrépide et a souhaité plus que tout voir ce jeune homme qui a hanté ses jours et ses nuits. Il a fini par tomber amoureux de lui, incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses conquêtes et ses aventures s'étaient multipliés mais il ne voulait qu'une personne au sourire timide et aux yeux bruns brillants. Il ne voulait qu'Houssem.

Il a eu du mal à s'ancrer dans la réalité. En tant que prince, il a eu des tâches et des devoirs. Son père l'a pressé de prendre une épouse pour assurer sa descendance et lui, ennuyé, se contentait d'acquiescer vaguement sans trop s'en soucier.

Ses amis soupirent doucement devant sa fougue mais le suivent dans ses péripéties. Virgil, le plus âgé, aussi le plus sage, Frenkie, plus jeune, plus rêveur, et lui voyant plus loin, bien plus loin que la raison.

Encore une fois, il s'endort avec impatience, anticipant ses rencontres nocturnes.   
Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, il est allongé dans l'herbe d'un jardin. D'un château. Toujours le même. Quand il se relève, il peut voir Houssem se tenant à sa droite, lui tournant le dos.

Il s'approche avec douceur et passe ses bras autour de son cou ce qui le fait sursauter légèrement.

— Oh ! Memphis ... tu es déjà là ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas quitté très longtemps.

— Quatorze heures quand même, Liefde. Cela fait quatorze heures que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

— Désolé, ma notion du temps est mauvaise.

Il contourne son camarade pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il prend ses mains dans les siennes.

— C'est donc vrai ? Tu ne me l'as jamais avoué mais tu passes tout ton temps ici ...

— Oui. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, tu sais ? Ce pourrait être mauvais si je sortais d'ici.

— Mauvais ? Mais tu es prisonnier ! Je veux te voir, Houss, je veux te voir.

Le plus jeune le regarde avec compréhension, tendresse et ce qui a mis si longtemps avant d'arriver arrive. Leurs lèvres se touchent et s'unissent et ils se serrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

— Je t'aime, Houss, je t'aime vraiment.

— Moi aussi, Mem.

Et dans la voix de son partenaire, une certaine tristesse. Il le sait lui-même et le reconnaît. Pour l'instant, ils ne peuvent pas se voir. Mais il trouvera un moyen.

Ses prochains jours, il cherche des renseignements. Ses nuits, il les passe avec son amour à faire des promenades pour trouver des informations et à se découvrir plus intimement. La première fois qu'ils font l'amour c'est si doux, si différent de ces fois avec des inconnus, qu'il s'y complaît.  
Et ils recommencent plusieurs fois.

— Hey, tu es encore dans la lune ? Reste un peu avec nous.

— Désolé, Frenk, désolé. Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

— À ton prince endormi, je sais. Tu as trouvé des coordonnées ?

Memphis soupire avant de sortir son carnet pour comparer les résultats avec les derniers livres qu'il a en main. Il est si proche du but. Il ne veut pas que cette visite à la bibliothèque royale soit vaine parce qu'il n'aime pas du tout cette pièce. Grande, sombre, renfermée, il a toujours un sentiment de malaise.

— Selon mes dernières trouvailles, il ne se situe pas dans le même pays que nous. Mais en France. On devrait y aller en calèche mais ça mettrait plusieurs jours.

— Et ton père ne va certainement pas accepter cela. Est-ce que ça vaudrait le coup ?

— Bien sûr que oui. C'est l'amour de ma vie, Virgil, j'en suis sûr !

Cela provoque un petit rire de la part de son ami qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel devant son assurance.

— Très bien, nous ferons ainsi. Nous t'aiderons à aller le voir et le sauver, si tant est qu'il nécessite d'être sauvé. Cependant, avant cela, tu dois être sûr de toi-même.

— Bien évidemment. Comment fera-t-on pour prendre soin de mon paternel ?

— Ce n'est pas une chose dont tu dois te préoccuper. Finis donc de trouver l'emplacement de ton cher et tendre, Frenkie et moi préparons ton voyage.

Il passe sa journée à finir ses recherches. Il ne se déconcentre pas et saute de joie quand il trouve enfin ce qu'il a toujours cherché. Une adresse, proche d'une ville nommée "Lyon". Une bourgade peut-être.

Le soir même, ses compères ont préparé sa fuite et ils montent dans un carrosse pendant la nuit noire. Il s'endort ce soir-là et il ne peut même pas cacher sa joie à son amour.

— Houss, je viens à toi !

— Memphis ...

Le plus jeune semble vouloir y croire aussi; alors il lui communique son enthousiasme. Ils passent une nuit douce ensemble, encore.

Le voyage est assez long. En trois jours, ils ont à peine fait la moitié du chemin. Mais Memphis ne se décourage pas. Comment pourrait-il se décourager quand il approche ainsi de son rêve ? Six jours et ils arrivent dans la bonne ville.

À leur auberge, ils se renseignent. Un repas bien chaud accompagne la discussion qu'il entretient avec le tavernier. Un gentilhomme aimable du nom de Nabil.

— Y a-t-il un château aux alentours ?

— Un château ...? Vous devez parler de la propriété des Aouar, monseigneur !

— Parfait. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la route la plus courte pour y aller ?

— Je ne vous le conseillerais pas. On dit que ce château est maudit, gardé par un dragon. Enfin on n'a plus été attaqué depuis que le prince a été plongé dans une profond sommeil. Quand bien même je voudrais vous indiquer la direction, je ne pourrais pas. Il se situe quelque part au milieu d'une forêt de ronces et semble laisser passer seulement ceux qu'il désire.

Il se mord la lèvre. Il n'en démordra pas. Jamais. Ses compagnons le scrutent dans le fond, semblant attendre ses consignes.

— Vous pouvez m'en dire plus à propos de ce prince endormi ?

— J'ai perdu le compte des années. Au moins dix ans ? On dit qu'un baiser véritable le réveillera, m'enfin, vous savez, ce sont des légendes. Encore une fois, c'est trop dangereux de s'y risquer.

Il remercie l'homme et se dirige vers la porte. Virgil et Frenkie le rattrapent aussitôt, interrogateurs.

— On va se diriger vers la forêt.

— Maintenant ? Mais il fait quasiment nuit, Mem', le soleil va se coucher.

— Je dois le faire, je dois le faire.

L'inquiétude brille dans le regard de ses amis. Il ne s'en formalise pas. L'entrée dans la forêt est compliqué. Des ombres menaçantes semblent s'étirer de tous les côtés et le chemin a l'air de se modifier au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressent.

Là où les fleurs se remettent à pousser et les arbres reprennent un aspect normal, il se retourne pour ne trouver plus personne derrière lui. Il met quelques instants avant de comprendre. C'est Houssem ... Houssem l'a fait passé.

Il doit le trouver.

Il accélère. Retrouve le jardin et ses plaines verdoyantes. La fontaine calme et belle, les buissons pleins de roses. Tout semble figé dans le temps. Il sourit, une sensation familière dans l'estomac. 

Il est déjà venu ici après tout. Il pénètre le palais silencieux. Il sait s'orienter. La chambre de son bel amant se situe dans la plus haute tour, dans l'aile ouest.

Il frôle les murs, se souvient d'avoir couru dans les couloirs, à la poursuite de celui qui a été son ami, son confident. Les escaliers aussi. Tout est pareil. La décoration n'a pas pris une ride, une toile d'araignée.

La chambre est aussi pareille. La seule différence, c'est qu'au lieu de trouver son prince assis en bord de lit ou contre la fenêtre, à observer les alentours du château avec la même nostalgie, tristesse d'être ici depuis trop longtemps, il se situe dans son lit, yeux fermés, teint pâle.

L'émotion s'empare de lui. Vivace. Il caresse son visage, avec douceur. Puis s'avance pour un geste qui lui paraît si naturel, habituel.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne faut que quelques instants. Une forte onde se répand dans l'air et les yeux de son amour s'ouvre, plus vifs que jamais. Il l'aide à se relever. Houssem lui sourit avec douceur, des larmes coulant délicatement de ses yeux. Il s'empresse de le serrer dans ses bras.

— Je t'attends depuis si longtemps, mon beau prince. Maintenant, s'il te plaît ...

D'un souffle, un désir qui n'a pas mis longtemps à naître dans l'esprit de celui qui a dormi pendant si longtemps.

— ...tue-moi !

Alors qu'Houssem le repousse, Memphis voit avec horreur les ténèbres prendre possession du jeune homme. Il ne comprend pas, ne comprend tellement pas.

Les larmes continuent à perler des yeux de son amant qui semble souffrir intérieurement, tout autour de lui semble s'effondrer, se briser. Un maléfice. Ou sa réelle forme. Est-ce insensé qu'il persiste à voir le garçon qu'il a aimé ?

Et comme un chevalier jure serment à son prince, il exécutera le vœu que lui a formulé son bien-aimé.

Sans se soucier du maléfice qui renaît juste sous ses yeux, il agrippe fermement le seul pour lequel il ait jamais vraiment éprouvé de l'amour dans ses bras. Le gardant en sécurité contre lui. Comme il a toujours voulu le faire.

Un tragique destin qui se met en marche. Il prend sa décision. Il ne laissera pas tomber Houssem seul, il restera avec lui, pour toujours. Il enjambe la fenêtre, brisant le verre. Ils tombent ensemble, scellant à jamais leur amour, dans ce château éternel, inchangé par le temps  
  
  


Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours, dans leurs rêves.

**Author's Note:**

> Bâclé, bonjour. Je m'en sortais bien au début mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration en cours de route, sorry. Et je n'ai qu'un jour de retard, héhé.


End file.
